Best Friends until someone better comes along
by lillytheearthbender
Summary: Bubbles Carter can't believe what is happening. She is forced to spend a month at her dad's co-worker's cottage. To make matters worse, two kids there go to her school and are two of Bubbles' victims. But here Bubbles is outnumbered by these freaks and the rest don't seem impressed by her. Can she prove her self to be more than the mean girl? And can they stay friends at school?


_True Confession: No one has ever called me pretty until after I became popular_

_Two days earlier..._

(Normal P.O.V)

Last day of school.

The four words basically ever student in Travis Middle School have been waiting to hear. No more school! It was finally summer! Staying up late, no homework and endless fun. Well it hasn't started yet. There were five minutes left and then freedom.

In Mr. Richard's sixth grade science class the students either had their eyes glued on the clock, or were just doing anything but paying attention, while Mr. Richard droned on about fluids and matter.

A certain blonde girl sat at her seat near the back of the room doodling away on her notebook cover. This was none other than Bubbles Carter, the second most popular sixth grader. Her baby blue eyes glanced up at the clock. Three more minutes! She smiled to herself and gazed out the window. She had actually made it through her first year of middle school. Not to mention, her best friend was the most popular sixth grader. She never imagined herself being popular but it just happened. Of course, it came with a price. Her friend was an awesome person, but she wasn't the sweetest to others. They had done some things in the past year that Bubbles still regrets up until this day, but she guessed it was worth it.

She glanced up again. 10.., 9.., 8.., 7.., 6.., 5.., 4.., 3.., 2.., 1! The bell rang and everyone cheered throwing their papers up in the air and stampeding to the door. School is over! Hello freedom!

(Bubbles' P.O.V)

Yay! I survived sixth grade! We are no longer the babies of the school. We are soon to be seventh graders! I met up with my best friends Keisha Reyes and Dana Harrison. Our other friend Princess Morbucks was there but I didn't really like her. Keisha just suggested that she could be useful and since Keisha was most popular, we do whatever she says. It's how things work I guess.

"Finally! Freedom!" Dana said pushing her black hair out of her face, revealing her dark brown, almost black eyes. Keisha flipped her long wavy dark brown hair out of her face, to reveal gorgeous green eyes that complimented her skin tone.

"Time to hit the pool and check out those hot life guards" she said as we giggled. Princess looked up from her phone

"Guess what? My daddy says that he might be able to book Star Struck to perform for us privately!" We squealed. Star Struck was just about the best band in history and they never perform privately!

"This is going to be the best summer ever!" I said bouncing up and down.

_Two days later..._

This is going to be the worst summer ever!

I can't believe this is happening. My parents must hate me. Right now we are driving in the middle of nowhere on our way to some place where we would spend the next two months of my vacation. The vacation that I should be spending with my friends! I hate my dad for getting this new job! He now works for some advertising company and every year, some of the employees get invited by the boss to spend their summer at her cottage. Of course Keisha and Dana offered me rooms at their houses but my parents insisted (forced) me to come with them instead. Ugh... Why me? What did I do to deserve this kind of torture? Now they will all have so much fun and I am going to miss everything!

I stared out the window bored out of my skull. All I saw were trees, rocks and dirt. I rolled down the window and inhaled. I made a face. What was that disgusting smell? It smelled like something had just died on the side of the road. I rolled the window back up.

"Please tell me that it won't smell like this at the cottage" I said leaning back in my seat. My mom who was driving glanced at me in the mirror

"Bubbles stop complaining. You are acting like a child" she said. But I knew that she didn't want to be here anymore than I did. My mom wasn't exactly a people person. But dad was the exact opposite. I guess I got a little bit of both. Mostly from mom but still.

"Well it's not fair. You could have told me earlier because I really wanted to hang out with my friends this summer" I said with a huff. She rolled her eyes and I glared at her. Dad looked up from his Blackberry

"We are almost there" he said checking the map. Yes a map. This place was so far we can't even use a GPS. So as expected, the reception out here was slow. I won't be getting any messaged anytime soon. I glanced down at my outfit that Keisha had got me as a going away present. It was a sleeveless white sundress that stopped a little more above the knees with a layer of sky blue lace over. I paired it with my favourite sandals and I had let my hair out. Hey, dad said that some of his co-workers were bringing their kids along and who knows, they might just be cute guys.

"We're here!" he said as mom stopped the car. My eyes widened in horror at the sight in front of me.

"Please tell me this is the wrong place" I prayed we wouldn't have to stay in the monstrosity in front of us but to my luck he laughed

"Nope! This is it! Isn't it great?" Great? This was anything but great. The so called 'cottage' was enormous, ancient and looked like it might collapse any moment. It was made out entirely out of wood. The windows blinds swooped down like bags making the house look sleepy. The pillars holding the patio up looked weak. I looked around. There was a lake and in front of it was an area covered by rocks and grass. The place smelled like rotting fish. A group of adults stood by what looked like a campfire that wasn't lit. A woman noticed us right away

"Paul! Kelly! Good to see you! Come here!" dad grinned while mom slapped on the fakest smile ever. I followed miserably. They began to talk and mom just stood there awkwardly. I inspected all of them. They're clothes were hideous. All in ugly shorts with baggy t shirts or tank tops. I looked around. There were no kids in sight. Then the same woman smiled at me

"You must be Bubbles. So glad to finally meet you dear. The other kids are all hanging out by the lake" she said.

"Okay. Thank you" I said putting on a polite smile. I walked off making sure not to step on or touch anything nasty. I looked around and sure enough there was a group of kids all standing or sitting by the lake. Two of them looked familiar. Too familiar. Come on Bubbles, be confident.

I walked over and put on my brightest smile

"Hi!" I said. The two familiar girls looked over at me and I felt a rush of power as their smiles crumpled.

**Done. Hope you guy like it.**

**-Lilly **


End file.
